Class Dismissed
by KH Blaze
Summary: Kristy the Vampire Slayer finds herself in a bizarre confrontation on what was supposed to be a simple fieldtrip day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kristy, Rebecca and any monsters made to be slain are of my creation, the rest belong to Joss and his 'verse. NONE go anywhere without asking me first!

**Notes:** I actually had the idea for Kristy long before Bridgette came into my head (in a very vivid dream of the scene in the film classroom), but I didn't know what to do with her until after the end of the series and haven't had the time to thicken the plot til now. I have ideas for at least three more stories for this Slayer but it may be some time before she appears on this website again. In case You're wondering already, yes this is an alt-world where instead of Kendra being called in season two, it was this little vixen, Kristy.

_**God I miss Winnipeg. These So Cal teens are wussies!**_

"How much longer do we have to stay out here?" Cordelia Chase demanded of no one in particular, not for the first time. "It's freezing out here!"

"It's seventy-five degrees outside. In the shade." Willow informed her.

"You could have fooled me, it feels more like sixty. What's going on anyway? I thought we had a fieldtrip to be bored on?"

"I think I heard one of the teachers say the bus for the Junior class broke down."

"Oh great."

_**Oh good, Cordelia's personality didn't change overnight. Guess that means she wasn't possessed by evil and I don't have to kill her. Oh well, better luck tomorrow.**_

"Kristy! Hi!" Willow interrupted the fresh Slayer's daydream as she greeted her cheerily.

When Cordelia spotted her approach, she also greeted Kristy…speaking very slowly.

"Good Morning, Eh?"

"Oh. My. God." Kristy fumed. "For the last time, Cordelia, I speak English! I wear the same clothes, I eat the same food, and I DON'T LIVE IN AN IGLOO!!"

"Whoa! What's your deal? I mean, besides being a freak?" Cordelia stormed off.

Kristy looked on indignantly but asked Willow. "Can you believe her?"

"She's definitely not the people person she claims to be." Willow offered with the tiniest of smiles.

"I'm surprised she isn't dead yet."

"Only by the grace of God…and Buffy. Hey," Willow gave Kristy the eye of shame. "Shouldn't Cordelia have said 'Good-Almost Afternoon'? School tends to start at 8am, not 11:30. Why the lateness, and on a fieldtrip day no less?"

"I got a call from Rebecca this morning."

"Your Watcher back in Winnipeg?"

Kristy nodded. " She felt she had to go on and on about some legend just to tell me to expect trouble today."

Willow had to smile to herself. "She and Giles really should meet."

Kristy laughed at the thought. "But she wasn't kidding about the trouble. On the way here I found a demon attacking someone in broad daylight."

"Whoa, that's weird and, you know, also terrifying."

"And it was a real pain too. I had to turn back around to shower and change again due to slime issues." Kristy gestured to the knapsack slung over her shoulder and opened it a fraction so Willow could see its contents.

After a brief glance, and whiff, Willow's nose wrinkled in understanding. "Have you told Giles or Buffy yet?"

"I'm on my way to the library now. It looks like we'll be missing the fieldtrip though."

"You sound disappointed."

"Shouldn't I be? I mean, practically the whole school is going. It must be THE school trip of the year."

Willow scoffed at the idea, though Kristy thought it may have only been for her benefit. "It's not that great. That's not just me saying it because I've been on this trip twice already. Even the first time it lacks inspiration. And I'm a nerd remember! Besides, it's not like you'll be doing actual school work instead."

Kristy sighed and pouted. "No, just the more annoying Giles-type homework."

Both redheads couldn't stop the knowing smiles.

"Then with any luck there will be a couple more demons waiting to rip out your throats." Willow told her sardonically.

"Here's hoping!"


	2. Chapter 2

Posed in the typical tableau when Kristy reached the library, she found Buffy sitting at the long front table, a stack of books nearby and Giles standing near, his nose in another of his volumes.

He looked up as Kristy approached. "Ah, Kristy, there you are. I'm a bit surprised. It's not like you to be this late."

"Or late at all." Buffy amended with an air of mockery.

Kristy set her book bag down on the rich wood top of the table and gave Buffy a withering look before addressing the Watcher. "Sorry Giles, it couldn't be helped. I was attacked by a demon on the way."

Buffy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nice try, Kristy. I've already tried that excuse. Several times."

Not taking her glaring eyes off of Buffy's smiling ones, Kristy reached for her book bag, opened it, reached inside and brought out a gooey hatchet, dropping it heavily in front of Buffy, whose smile disappeared.

"It's not an excuse." Kristy assured the other Slayer.

Giles took off his glasses. "I gather you defeated the creature?"

Kristy nodded slightly. "Kicked its ass back to the hole it crawled out of. Not literally, but it's dead and the carcass disposed of."

"Is there a chance you were seen?" Giles asked seriously.

Kristy shook her head. "Only by the demon. People around were too busy running for cover and telling themselves there was no way they saw a monster."

"I see." Giles replaced his glasses and reached for several books. "What did this demon look like?"

Kristy's forehead creased in thought as she considered her answer. "A lot like a raisin with horns."

Giles frowned.

Buffy smirked.  
Kristy elaborated. "It's skin was purplish and wrinkled. It had four thin, curved horns on both sides of its head, eight in total. It was about six and a half feet tall, it moved fast for it's size-- and was really strong. It wore armour plating. Oh and it had three eyes that glowed blue."

"Hmm." Giles just stood there. After another moment, he realized he'd said nothing and both Slayers were waiting on him. "Sorry. Ah, Buffy was telling me about her patrol last night. How did you fair?"

Since Kristy's surprise arrival about four weeks prior, the Scooby Gang had decided to keep Kristy's identity as another Slayer a secret, hoping it would give the side of good an edge. There fore, Buffy and Kristy had been patrolling separately.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, until this morning. There were a few vampires. None got away." Kristy offered.

Giles nodded. " Very well. I will look into the demon you slew while you and Buffy start your training."

"You should call Rebecca. She seemed to know it was coming." Kristy called after him as he climbed the stairs heading for the stacks. But Giles was already lost to the beckoning call of his books.

"So do you want to start with weapons or hand to hand?" Buffy asked.

Kristy cringed. "Hand to hand please. I think I've done enough hacking and slashing for one morning."

Buffy merely shrugged and went to retrieve something from her book bag. " Also give me an excuse to listen to my new CD." She went to pop the disc into the stereo.

Kristy set about shutting the library off from the rest of the school. No need for any wandering students to see a lesson not on a regular curriculum.

If they had an audience, it would notice the differences between the two Slayers right from the start. Physically they were both unique. Kristy had long soft red hair and she was also taller and leaner than Buffy. Their style of dress was different as well, Kristy was usually styled a lot simpler, giving her a slightly more elegant appearance. Even now that was apparent. While Kristy wore a matching lavender camisole and sweats that suited her fair complexion, Buffy appeared more feisty in her sports bra, doubled red and yellow tank tops and Sunnydale High track pants. While Kristy looked ready for yoga, Buffy seemed set to enter a boxing ring! In fact, visually, the only thing the girls had in common were beautiful green eyes.

As the girls started to stretch, Giles reappeared and strode directly for his office. Though he shut the door to keep out the noise Buffy called music, he sat himself down in front of the window to keep an eye on their progress.

After a respectful bow to each other, both Slayers took a defensive stance.

Buffy struck first with a left jab, which Kristy blocked effortlessly. Buffy continued, switching to a right jab and back again. With each strike, Kristy blocked or dodged with lightning reflexes. Getting a little bold, Kristy even caught Buffy's fist in her palm, wrapping her long slender fingers around it to make the other Slayer pause.

"Wouldn't you much rather be on the fieldtrip than doing Slayer homework?" She asked her "predecessor".

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Have you ever actually been on a school fieldtrip?"

Kristy shrugged in the negative. " I could never afford to go."

Buffy wretched her hand free and swung at Kristy again, forcing the red haired Slayer to duck. "Take my word for it, this is less painful--ouch!"

Kristy had kicked her leg up as she'd ducked and struck Buffy forcefully in the side of her ribcage.

"Speaking of painful." Buffy muttered as she nursed the spot. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

Kristy twisted back up to her feet. "Sorry."

"No S'okay. It was already sore from last night. A vamp ran me into the side of a brick wall. It'll be fine by tonight though."

Straightening out, Buffy began to advance on Kristy again. Kristy began to mirror Buffy's steps, creating confusion and keeping Buffy at a distance.

"Tonight?" Kristy echoed. " Is something special going on?"

"No, just the gang gathering at the Bronze. You could join in if you want."

"Maybe later on. I've got other plans earlier."

Buffy nodded slightly, still advancing. "Okay." As an afterthought she added. "Xander will be there, you know."

Distracted, Kristy backed into a stray chair from the study table and stumbled. "What does that have to do with my going?" She took a heavy swing, forcing Buffy back but Buffy was smiling.

"Oh don't even! I know you like him. And I think he likes you too."

Kristy now advanced on Buffy and they slowly manoeuvred in the opposite direction.

"Well of course I like him! But in a totally different way than you're implying." Kristy corrected. "Xander's a friend. Anyway, now that we're on the subject of boys, what about Angel?"

Buffy froze.

"What about him?" She demanded.

"Well, for starters, is he going to be at the Bronze tonight?"

Buffy frowned though she looked like she wanted to pout. "He might be."

The Slayers continued to spar and continued to talk through their grunts and shouts.

"Meaning…you…don't… know…for sure." Kristy translated.

"Meaning…my plans…were…to just…hang out with…my friends." Buffy got hold of Kristy by the shoulders and heaved her across the room. "But if Angel happened to show up, he'd be more than welcome to join us."

Kristy turned in mid-air and landed on her feet. "When has that ever happened?"

"Just because it hasn't, doesn't mean it couldn't." Buffy retorted as Kristy came back within arm's reach. She caught Kristy's arm, twisted it around her back and bent Kristy over the study table.

"Have you ever wondered why it hasn't?"

"I'm not Angel's keeper. What he does when he's not with me is none of my business."

"I don't buy that for a second, but let's pretend I believe you. Would you still feel that way if what he does he's doing it with other vampires?"

An image of Drusilla crossing her mind, Buffy was stalled. Giving her head a slight shake she released Kristy and glared. "Angel's one of the good guys, Kristy. We've all been through this."

Kristy understood the vampire's curse. "Human's have souls too, but they don't always behave like it." She argued.

"But Angel knows what it's like to be without one. He doesn't take his for granted."

'He takes you for granted."

Buffy found it a bit hard to rebuke that. "Weren't you getting to some kind of point when you brought this all up?"

Kristy resumed a defensive stance and invited Buffy to continued sparring.

Getting annoyed, Buffy accepted though she became a little more aggressive, hoping the other Slayer would quit playing head games. She wasn't disappointed.

"I heard some vampires talking about Angel, last night."

Buffy wasn't exactly surprised by this. "What were they saying?"

"The only part that made any sense to me was 'Angelus won't be able to resist helping out old friends like Spike and Drusilla.' OW!"

Caught by surprise, Buffy had struck Kristy hard at the base of her spine. What was strange was that Buffy hadn't even been trying to do so.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Ah!" Kristy seethed as another ripple of pain swept through her. "How did you even manage that?"

Buffy shrugged, somewhat confused herself. "I dunno. I just kind of…did it."

Kristy frowned and took the stance that she'd been in before Buffy had stricken her. "Try it again."

So Buffy did.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. You did ask for it!"

Kristy waved her apology off. "S'okay. Now I know how to do it!" And Kristy demonstrated.

"Hey!" Buffy yelped. "Save it for the vampires, okay?" Buffy relented. "Wait, on second thought don't. It's too recognizable."

"What?"

"They'll know it's a Slayer move. You'd become a target if they learned what you are and you're not ready for that."

Kristy huffed. "Excuse me?! I hardly think my Watchers would let me out on patrol alone if they thought I was any less prepared than you."

"It's not about being prepared. It's about being repetitive."

"Repetitive?"

Buffy nodded as if it should have been obvious. "Your movements become predictable. They're too calculated. The only advantage I see you having is that you manage to stay balanced. I'll admit it's hard to trip you."

"You're definitely unpredictable at times." Kristy allowed. "But you leave yourself open to attack when you don't check yourself. And you have no focus, which leaves you vulnerable to an attack from behind."

Buffy tried her best to keep her temper in check, after all, Kristy was only following her lead. "Okay…so we've noticed this stuff about each other. The question is--"

"Has anyone else?" Kristy finished.

The Slayers stood silently, briefly fearing new vulnerability.

Buffy thought for a minute and came up with something. She turned back to Kristy. "Here's a scenario: You're out on patrol and decide to check out a creepy crypt. You go in and have about as much space as…" After looking around, Buffy hopped up onto the study table. "The top of this table. Suddenly there's five or six vampires on top of you and you remember you're down to your last stake."

Kristy eyed Buffy lazily. "Anything else?"

Buffy's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, you're locked in. Practical and calculated takes too much space, Kristy. You're going to have to improvise on your usual way of defence."

"Hmm…" Kristy appeared to consider it for an instant. "Tell you what: I'm going to fill my water bottle and think on that. You can choose which weapons we practice with first."


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the barren hallways of Sunnydale High, it didn't take Kristy long to rethink how prepared she was.

"And what is it exactly you think you are doing, missy?"

She'd forgotten to stay alert for Principal Snyder! If she couldn't get past this midget how'd she expect to sneak up on vampires?

"Principal Snyder." She acknowledged innocently.

"Where's your hall pass?"

"Principal Snyder, if you'll just speak with Mr. Gile--"

"Just because you're new here, don't expect me to believe you misunderstand the rules. The fact that it is a fieldtrip day doesn't change how things run either."

"Please, Principal Snyder--"

"All students who are not participating are supposed to be in film class. I'll escort you myself."

Not bothering to disguise her frustration, Kristy followed.

The sound for the movie was blaring and despite the huge screen at the front of the class displaying the bright colors of the film, the classroom was nearly soaked in darkness. Kristy felt like a pinball as she bumped into things and fumbled around with her hands trying to find an empty seat.

"Oof! Oh…sorry."

Finally she found a desk at the back and sat down. She glared grumpily at the doorway, knowing Snyder was waiting to be sure she didn't sneak right back out. She could see the shadow of his troll form in the crack of the door where it met the floor.

"Alright Snyder…here I am. You can bugger off now." She muttered.

Even after his shadow disappeared she knew he wouldn't be far and that he would be checking up on her. So Kristy decided to just bite the bullet and wait for Buffy and Giles to miss her.

A moment later the room went completely dark as the projector ran out of film. It was time to switch reels but no one hit the lights.

In fact, no one made a sound.

At least, not until Kristy screamed when she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey, she's a feisty one!"

From the growls, snarls and the smell of death on the breath heating up Kristy's neck, she knew then she was joined in the room by at least two vampires.

"Maybe we should get her going some more," The second one said. "Give her blood that extra tang!"

"Back off boys, it's mine and Tessa's turn!"

Make that four vampires.

"Yeah," The one Kristy presumed was Tessa snarled. "You hogged all these other blood bags."

"Whatever, you had your chance."

The second male snorted a laugh. "Not our fault you can't drink fast enough to keep up."

Kristy head-butted the first vamp who had a grip on her and shoved him off of herself. She was tired of being in the dark and knew there was a lamp by the projector for when the operator needed to change reels without turning on the harsh overhead lights.

"I hope you choke on her!" Tessa was spitting.

As the small amount of light gave Kristy her first look at her assailants and she also got a glimpse of the massacre around her, the other female spoke.

"Did you even think to offer the girl to THEM?"

Kristy froze…make that six.

"No…" Came a male English accent from the shadows behind Kristy. "As a matter of fact, they didn't." Kristy inched towards the closest desk.

"She sparkles…" Came a sing-song female English accent right next to the man's. "There's emeralds in 'er eyes."

"Would you like them, pet?"

When the female voice spoke next it was quavering with anger. "I don't like green."

"So…" One of the male lackies spoke up. "What should we do with her, boss?"

"How about you talk amongst yourselves while I find something to stab you with?" Kristy suggested. "Oh wait, you've already done that." Kristy, number two pencil in hand, staked Tessa, the nearest vampire.

Seemingly without cause, the English girl moaned in agony and sank towards the floor, which distracted the English male. Kristy didn't mind since it meant that, at least at the moment, she only had three vampires to deal with.

Weapon less again, Kristy grabbed the reel off the projector and swung it across the face of the other she-vamp. She followed the momentum of her swing and did a full spin, releasing the reel like a Frisbee and beheading one of the two male vampires.

The other female was on her again, driving her into the side of a desk, the force of it collapsing the frame and sending both women to the floor.

How fortunate for Kristy the desk was made almost entirely of wood.

Pawing part of a leg into her grasp, Kristy brought down the jagged end into the vampire's back.

The ashes hadn't even fallen into Kristy's face when she heard the fourth vampire snarl and storm towards her. Kristy flipped herself over and scrambled on hands and knees towards the front of the classroom.

Barking profanities at her as he lunged and grabbed her ankles, the vampire lifted her up and threw her through the screen and into the chalkboard behind.

For an instant Kristy saw stars and struggled to breathe. On the floor she rolled onto her back and already the vampire was on top of her, leaning in for the kill.

Forcing all the strength she had left in her, Kristy pushed the vamps face out of hers and off her body for enough to get her foot against the front of his chest. Then with a mighty heave, kicked the vampire into the air across the width of the room and through the door into the hallway.

Artificial light flooded the front of the classroom and Kristy spotted a wooden pointer stick right next to her. She grabbed it up and launched it like a javelin into the hall without having to see the vampire was trying to come back. Instead the vampire got a yard full of oak and oblivion.

Quickly recovering and remembering not all the vampires were dust yet, Kristy chose to aim herself at the way out instead. She was fairly certain she knew who the other two were and didn't want to stick around and ask to be sure.

She flew out the door and started down the hall.

Meanwhile Spike had gotten a good eyeful of the action and came to an understanding. "Is this why you brought us here, luv?"

"Yeah." Drusilla cooed. "Miss Edith knows. There's talk of her. She's been 'iding in the snow, a lit'le mouse…but the owl is wise. I want 'er Spike. Let's bury 'er back in the snow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kristy had barely reached halfway down the hall before a chill went up her spine and she heard his voice.

"Leaving so soon…Slayer?"

Kristy stopped cold in her tracks. She was paralyzed.

"I thought we could play for a bit." He went on.

Kristy found the will to turn and face the blonde vampire, and he continued to toy with her. "I know a Slayer when I see one, especially when their fighting style reminds me of another's."

_**Buffy. **_Now Kristy found the strength to move and she started to walk backwards towards the doors that would lead to the hall in front of the library. A smile crept across the vampire's face and he moved slowly closer.

He continued to speak. "I don't really know how there are two of you, but I don't rightly care either. Now I understand why Dru lead me back to this sodding school."

_**Drusilla. **_So Kristy had unfortunately been right about who these two were. "Sorry Spike." Kristy said, sounding more confident then she felt. "I'm not going to be number three."

_**If I could just get to some weapons…**_

Spike's grin widened. "You've had a history lesson, then?"

"To say the least." Kristy bit-off.

"Well then, it's about time for a little quiz, wouldn't you say?"

Having had enough, Kristy spun and ran at top speed. Her breathe caught as she heard Spike snarl and give chase behind her. As she barged through the heavy double doors, panic struck her--this wasn't the library hallway. Four weeks and she still didn't know her way around this damned place.

Her pause cost her the lead she had on Spike and he tackled her. Spike's true face was showing. They hit the floor, gripping each other and started to roll, each trying to muscle themselves on top of the other.

Decidedly finding her third or fourth wind (she'd lost count by now) Kristy allowed Spike to roll on top of her, only to wretch a hand free, punch him across the face and plant both feet firmly against his chest, bucking a vampire off of her for the second time in mere moments. Only this time, the light Spike found himself in was good old genuine sunlight.

He started to smoke before he managed to clamour away from the window and back over to the doors they'd just come from. By then Kristy had already scrambled to another patch of light on the other end of the hall.

And she was no longer the only Slayer in the hallway.

"Spike, you'll need a little more sun than that if you expect to get a decent tan." Buffy quipped, her hands behind her back.

"What's this, Red? You need Big Slayer to fight your battles for you?"

Kristy glared at Spike, ignoring his goading. "Did you choose a weapon yet, Buffy?"

"Yeah," Buffy brought her hands around and revealed what she'd been concealing. "Short swords." She handed one to Kristy.

Spike scoffed, trying to conceal his nerves. "Another time then. Starting with you, Red."

"I'd avoid coming back here, Spike. You've got lousy luck with schools."

With one last snarl, Spike stormed back into the last hallway and its shadows.

Breathing deep, Kristy turned to Buffy. "Thanks." She handed the short sword back. "We need to call 911, Spike and his friends turned the film classroom into a morgue."

Buffy nodded. "We can use the phone in Giles' office."

"Let's hurry. Before Snyder comes back to check on me."


	5. Chapter 5

Down in the school's basement, Spike hugged his mad lover. "Thank you for showing me here, pet." But I am sorry I couldn't kill the little harlot for you."

Dru placed a frail finger on Spike's lips. "Shh, that doesn't matter now. Just think of what's to come. So many games. Then we can all play together, in the red snow."

After an Oscar winning performance for the police and finally doing their weapons training, Buffy and Kristy sat at the study table and towelled off.

"So…" Kristy allowed. "You were right. About my technique. At least partially. I do need to be more resourceful."

Buffy smiled kindly. "It's kept me alive so far…well mostly. Hey! I guess you could even say it brought me back from the dead!"

"But," Kristy went on seriously. "I think you need some improvement as well."

Buffy looked at Kristy sceptically. "Really?"

"I agree with Kristy." Giles spoke up, joining them.

"You do?" Buffy stared at him stubbornly.

"I believe what Kristy is trying to say, Buffy, is that you can learn from each other. Now that Spike and Drusilla know there are two Slayers, the rest of the demon underground can't be far behind. I want the two of you to patrol together from now on, whenever possible. I think if you learn and practice each others form, you'll work better together and will be able to help each other by being able to predict each other's next move."

Kristy's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I think I can predict Buffy's next move already."

Buffy appeared bemused. "Give it a whirl."

Kristy closed her eyes and took a long breath. "I'm seeing…chocolate…no…mint…no, wait! Both! In ice cream! Double Mint Chocolate Fudge Crunch!"

Buffy smirked. "Look at that! The girl's a pro."

Giles sighed. "Heaven help me."


End file.
